Luna Llena
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] ¿Porqué Tsume salva a Toboe la primera vez que se encuentran? ¿Y porqué el lobo gris nunca quiere hablar de su pasado? ¿Puede el amor más fuerte sobrevivir a la propia muerte? [Tsume x OC] [Tsume x Toboe]
1. Amor Perdido

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

Tani es un personaje original.

* * *

Luna Llena

by Emiko Mihara

Chapter one – "Amor Perdido"

_Es una noche helada... La ciudad está en silencio... Los únicos que deambulan por sus calles y techos son los que no tienen razón para descansar... los que no tienen nada de comer... ni un lugar a donde ir... una chica de increíbles orbes caramelo se interna en un callejón, encontrando algo más que comida._

"_¿Qué es eso¿Un perro?" piensa acercándose al bulto junto a la pared. "Demasiado grande para ser un perro." y se acerca hasta tocarlo. El animal se despierta de su letargo y la mira con suma desconfianza. Su pelaje gris está manchado de sangre y una gran herida en su pecho es la causa de su debilidad._

_- Tranquilo... – le susurra acariciándole el lomo._

**»»»«««**

La noche estaba profundamente oscura, y aún dentro del domo podía sentirse el potente frío del otro lado de la gran muralla.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La pandilla de Tsume había vuelto a atacar. Corrían, cargando todo lo que podían, huyendo de los disparos y los gritos de la policía, más arriba de los techos de los edificios, por los tubos de aire, en lo más alto del domo.

Tsume, corría con una ligereza y rapidez extraordinarias, seguido muy de cerca por Tani, su mano derecha y la única mujer de la pandilla. Cabello carmesí, corto a los hombros; piel rosada, levemente tostada; no más alta que Tsume, pero aún así, muy ágil y fuerte; le gustaba vestir botas y pantalones negros ajustados, siempre combinados con camisas atadas en la cintura.

Los disparos sonaban cada vez más cercanos. La policía los estaba alcanzando, aunque parecía que solo los seguían a ellos. Los demás habían conseguido llegar a la guarida.

- ¡Tani, apresúrate! – grita Tsume, saltando de un tubo a otro seguido por la chica de pelo carmesí. Pero Tani no calcula bien la distancia y resbala, quedando solo sujeta de un cable con una de sus manos.

- ¡TSUME! – le grita al albino, quien se regresa hasta ella. El chico se arrodilla, mirándola directo a los ojos – Por favor, Tsume... ayúdame. –

- Tani, yo... – pero la mirada de ella le suplicaba. Tani sabe que Tsume tiene miedo, pero debe ayudarla. Por fin el chico se decide y estirándose trata de alcanzar su hombro – Va a doler. – le advierte al oído y ella asiente despacio. Unos segundos después, Tani siente varias puntadas de dolor. Tsume la sujetaba con fuerza, pero no demasiada. No quería lastimarla más de lo necesario. Tironeo, recibiendo quejidos de la chica, hasta por fin colocarla de nuevo a salvo. En el hombro, la ropa estaba destrozada, pero no sangraba demasiado. Se curaría en unos días.

- Gracias Tsume. – susurra la chica sosteniéndose el hombro, tratando de ocultar el dolor detrás de una sonrisa.

- Vamos... – le responde, girándose para que ella se suba a su espalda.

- No... – se niega poniéndose de pie - Puedo correr. - Tsume bufa ante su terquedad, pero no era el momento para discutir.

- Entonces vamos. – y emprenden la marcha de nuevo.

**»»»«««**

_Unas cuantas horas pasan, hasta que la chica consigue lo necesario para curar las heridas y entonces regresa al callejón._

_- Perrito... perrito... ¿dónde te metiste? – comienza a canturrear con voz infantil, mientras silva y hace ruido con las palmas. Un rastro de sangre la guía hasta el fondo del callejón y no entiende por que, sobre un gran charco de sangre, un chico de piel morena y ojos ambarinos parece esperarla._

_- Perdón... No quise asustarte. – dice el chico en tono débil._

_- No... No me asustaste. – lo mira con detenimiento - ¿Viste a un perro gris por acá? – le pregunta acercándose._

_- Gris... Ahh... – el chico cubrió su pecho con sus brazos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la chica vio que sangraba._

_- Estas lastimado... – aseguró._

_- No... – respondió quitando sus brazos. En el centro de su pecho, una gran herida en forma de X no paraba de sangrar. Una herida demasiado similar a la que tenía el perro._

_- Yo... puedo curarte, pero... Primero tengo que encontrar al perro... El también estaba herido y... creo que vos vas a poder resistir más que él. – se puso de pie y comenzó de nuevo a llamar al perro._

_- Espera... No lo llames más. – le dijo el chico. Ella, que le había dado la espalda, volvió a mirarlo. Donde antes había estado el chico, ahora estaba el perro._

_- Vos... sos un lobo¿verdad? – y se le acerco sin miedo en sus ojos._

_- ¿Sabes de nosotros? – oyó la voz del chico en su cabeza, mientras el lobo se acostaba para que ella limpiara la herida._

_- Mi abuela me contaba historias de lobos cuando era pequeña... me dijo también que los humanos éramos lobos en un comienzo... – comenzó a relatar la niña mientras sonreía – Pero nunca creí ver a uno... así. – y acarició detrás de las orejas para calmarlo mientras limpiaba le herida._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó de nuevo la voz del chico en su cabeza, mientras el lobo la miraba con sus ojos ambarinos._

_- Mi abuela me decía Tani... – y terminando de poner el vendaje miro al lobo a los ojos - ¿Y vos¿Cómo te llamas? -_

_- Tsume. – respondió el chico de ojos ambarinos frente a ella._

**»»»«««**

Parecía que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la policía, así que se detuvieron en un techo para descansar.

El hombro de Tani seguía sangrando y Tsume la miro con ojos arrepentidos.

- Lo siento. – musitó, bajando la mirada.

- Eres increíble. – le espeto la chica, haciendo que la mirara – Acabas de salvarme la vida¡¿Y me pides disculpas! – dijo casi riendo.

Tsume sonrió apenas. Debían regresar. En la guarida los demás curarían a Tani.

- Vamos... – y se puso de pie, seguido de ella. Tsume había bajado la guardia y fue Tani la que advirtió la luz de la mira del rifle en el pecho del chico.

- ¡TSUME, CUIDADO! – gritó empujándolo. Tsume cayó al piso, y luego vio a Tani cerca de él, sangrando.

- ¡TANI! – gritó ahora él, mientras el techo se llenaba de policías - ¡BASTARDOS! – y comenzó a atacarlos. Eran más de diez, pero aún así, Tsume no necesitó más de unos segundos para acabar con todos. Arrodillado y manchado de sangre, se acercó a la chica – Tani... Por favor... Tani... –

- Estoy bien, Tsume... Tranquilo. – lo calmó, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

- Vamos... Tienen que curarte. – y la obligó a que se subiera a su lomo.

Tsume llegó a la guarida. No había nadie. Cargo a Tani hasta la única habitación con cama y la recostó en ella.

- Arghh... – se quejó la chica, sosteniéndose el abdomen.

- Perdón... – se disculpo de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez...? – se rió – Tsume... he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has salvado... Por una vez que te salve, no me voy a morir¿no crees? – sonrió, pero Tsume le reclamó con una dura mirada para luego salir de la habitación, y subir a la terraza.

**»»»«««**

_Unos años pasaron. Las heridas cicatrizaron. Las traiciones se olvidaron. El hambre se sació... y la pareja conocida como "luna llena", se había vuelta famosa... Por sus robos de guante blanco._

_- ¡Vamos Tani¡Rápido! – le decía Tsume, desde la ventana mientras la chica colocaba los explosivos en la pared. Estaban en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de la ciudad y buscaban un tesoro muy especial._

_- ¡Ah¡Ya está! – se alejó de la pared hacia Tsume - ¡Cúbrete! – gritó y dos segundos después la pared volaba en pedazos._

_- ¡Tómalo¡Rápido! – le apresuró de nuevo el de ojos ambarinos y Tani corrió para tomar algo de entre los escombros, para ponerlo en su mochila._

_- ¡Listo! – y ambos saltaron desde la cornisa hasta la terraza del edificio de enfrente. Corrieron hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás las sirenas de policía y las alarmas del hotel._

**»»»«««**

La noche se hace día y uno por uno van regresando a la guarida todos los miembros de la pandilla. Una vez todos juntos bajo el gran árbol, Tsume les reclama la repentina desaparición.

- Líder... – comienza uno de ellos, tratando de no faltarle el respeto a Tsume – Nos ocultamos de la policía... No sabíamos que había pasado con usted y Tani... Discúlpenos. – y bajo la cabeza, seguido de los demás. Tsume llevaba unos anteojos oscuros, lo cual era bueno, porque no pudieron ver la angustia en su mirada cuando otro de ellos, el "medico", salía de la guarida, después de haber revisado a Tani.

- Jefe... – susurró y Tsume bajo del cascote en el que estaba, alejándose del resto – La jefa Tani... – se silenció - Vende sus heridas pero... No pude quitar la bala, Sr. – y dio dos pasos para atrás, temiendo que Tsume lo atacara. Todos le tenían muchísimo miedo, era por eso que le "servían", por así decirlo. Pero al enterarse de las heridas de Tani, ninguno se quedó callado.

- ¿La jefa Tani esta herida? – dijo el que antes se había disculpado con Tsume en nombre de todos - ¿Qué le pasó? – el "medico" estuvo a punto de responder, pero Tsume se le adelantó.

- Nada. – y les dirigió una mirada desafiante, para luego salir de allí, y ver a Tani.

**»»»«««**

_- Tsume... – lo llamo Tani una noche, mientras la pandilla dormía. Tsume estaba en la terraza, observando un pedazo de cielo apenas discernible entre las sombras de los edificios._

_- Tani... ¿No podes dormir? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa a lo que ella asintió – Ven, siéntate. – y la chica se acerco. _

_Sentados como estaban uno al lado del otro, no tardaron en comenzar a mirarse, disimuladamente, claro. La oscuridad y las luces tenues se fundían en el rostro y cuerpo de Tani. Sus ojos relucían entre el blanco oscuro de su rostro, dándole cierto aire salvaje a esas gemas acarameladas. Tsume no se quedaba atrás. La luz de luna que lograba traspasar los edificios, hacia que su pelo brillara de forma que parecía ser uno de esos lobos plateados legendarios. Sus ojos ambarinos cobraban un brillo muy especial cuando la luna llena se acercaba. Más brillantes, resplandecían de forma casi siniestra en las tinieblas de la noche._

_- Tsume... – musitó Tani, casi en un susurro – Sabes que sos muy importante para mí¿no? – preguntó la chica, cuyo cabello carmesí, casi como la sangre, era mecido por el viento nocturno, bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante – Yo... ¿Soy importante para vos? – pregunto clavando sus pupilas en las de él. Tsume dudó unos segundos. Debía pensar con cuidado lo que debía responder. Sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar la chica, y no quería darle ilusiones falsas. Esperanzas que jamás se concretarían._

_- Tani yo... Sí. Sos importante para mí... – comenzó y la chica sonrió – Pero... No de la forma en que vos... – se detuvo, puesto que la chica había dejado de mirarlo en el momento en que dijo "pero..." – Tani... ¿Tani? – la llamo, tocando levemente su hombro, encontrándola con el rostro surcado de lagrimas._

_- Debí de suponerlo... – dijo con una triste sonrisa – Es estúpido pensar que tú, un lobo, podría llegar a sentir amor por un humano... – e intentó irse._

_- Espera. – la detuvo Tsume. Tomándola del brazo, la acerco hasta él y tratando de olvidar por esa noche lo que era, la besó._

_- Tsume... – susurró Tani acabado el beso. Se había sentido tan real. Había sentido esos labios morenos en los suyos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su hombro._

_- Tani... Te prometo que encontraré la forma... – le susurró._

**»»»«««**

- Tani... – susurró, entrando despacio. Solo una cama en ese cuarto, y en ella, una figura delgada, que respiraba con dificultad. La figura se volteó sobre uno de sus lados para enfrentar al visitante.

- Tsume... -

- Shh... No hables. – le pidió acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella – No te esfuerces. -

- Je... – se mofó la chica acariciándole las orejas – Parece como si no me conocieras... – su voz sonaba cansada, como la de alguien a quien ya no le quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando. Al oir esa voz, Tsume no pudo evitar que sus ojos ambarinos se oscurecieran, hasta volverse casi dorados – Tsume... – comenzó de nuevo – Recuerdas cuando me besaste aquella noche... – los ojos caramelo mostraron ilusión - ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo...? -

Tsume se vio en esos orbes caramelo y no pudo resistir el embriagante efecto que tenían sobre él cuando la luna llena se reflejada, dándoles un brillo inigualable. Se acerco a ella, y la beso lenta y amorosamente.

- Te vas a poner bien... – su voz sonó seria y entregada. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la de pelo carmesí y ella comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Tsume no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Las caricias de Tani siempre lo tranquilizaban.

- Esta bien Tsume... No te preocupes. – y la chica también se quedó dormida... pero a diferencia del lobo gris... ella no despertaría para ver la luna llena.

* * *

"Wolf's Rain" © Mobumoto Keiko & Bones, 2003

"Luna Llena" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


	2. Igual a Tí

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

Tani es un personaje original.

* * *

Luna Llena

by Emiko Mihara

Chapter two – "Igual a ti"

Las siguientes semanas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente. Ya nada era igual. Sin Tani a su lado, Tsume no era el mismo y eso se notaba a leguas. No era ni la mitad de rápido y ágil que antes. Al contrario, parecía disfrutar quedarse atrás, y cuando la policía lo alcanzaba, una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro, contrastando con el vacío en sus ojos dorados. No dejaba a nadie con vida y los que fracasaban en sus encomiendas, también eran castigados con la muerte.

Hacia solo un mes de la muerte de Tani y la pandilla se estaba viniendo abajo.

- ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Tsume! – se atrevió a decir uno de sus esbirros en una reunión.

- ¿A no? – respondió con una risotada.

- Jefe... No quería verlo pero... No a sido el mismo desde la muerte de la jefa Tani. – ante estas palabras, Tsume lo fulmino con la mirada. Él les había prohibido que dijeran el nombre de Tani.

- Tiene razón... antes... Usted preparaba los golpes con mucha antelación, cuidando de no llamar la atención de nadie... Pero ahora... -

- Jefe, - interrumpió el que había hablado primero – si usted desea la muerte... – todos lo miraron y luego a Tsume – Por favor no nos arrastre con usted. -

El silencio lo rodeo todo. Tsume miraba el cielo, como pensando que y como responder, mientras sus secuaces se debatían entre mantenerse donde estaban o salir huyendo ahora que podían. Por fin, el chico con lentes los miro largamente a cada uno de ellos para, ante la mirada de asombro de casi todos, respondía con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Hagan la que quieran... – y se giro para empezar a caminar. Solo a unos metros y en voz potente, agregó – Pero no se atrevan a volver a la guarida. – y con esto se marcho.

Unas horas después, en un rincón perdido de la ciudad, Tsume caminaba pesadamente. Sus ojos dorados se veían cansados, pero nadie lo notaba por que traía puestos los anteojos negros, sus manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Parecía ser un espectro recorriendo las calles frías. De repente, un ruido y sus ojos dorados se fijaron al frente. Su corazón dio un vuelco, para luego comenzar a latir con muchísima fuerza... Justo frente a él, había alguien. Alguien con cabello carmesí, rojo como la sangre. Alguien con los ojos caramelo, muy profundos y brillantes. Alguien que le sonreía, con timidez e inocencia... Tani estaba frente a él.

Se quedo callado, presa de la confusión, pero nada en él lo demostró en realidad. Evaluó con la mirada, durante solo un segundo y luego rió, solo para sí.

_«No es Tani...» _pensó devolviendo las manos a los bolsillos de los que habían escapado con la sorpresa. Intentó seguir caminando como si no lo hubiera visto, pero fue imposible.

- Eres... ¿Eres un lobo! – preguntó una extraña voz infantil. Tsume no contestó. Solo lo esquivó y continuó caminando. Era parecido, tenía que admitirlo, pero no era Tani.

- No me molestes, cachorro. –dijo en tono frío y se alejó de ahí, saltando por la pared, hasta una cornisa. No dio más de dos pasos, cuando escucho un disparo, justo desde donde momentos antes, estaba el chico. Se devolvió corriendo, y lo encontró frente a frente con un humano, al parecer ebrio, pero que le apuntaba con una escopeta.

- ¡ERES UN LOBO¡UN LOBO! – repetía sin apartar la vista del chico, que no sabía como reaccionar. Tsume salto sobre el humano, lastimándole la mano con una de sus garras, al tiempo que le gritaba al cachorro.

- ¡Corre¡Ahora! – el chico obedeció y juntos subieron por las cornisas.

Corrieron durante unos minutos, hasta que fue Tsume el que se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. El cachorro de ojos caramelo respiraba con dificultad, pero la estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Dejándolo atrás, Tsume comenzó a caminar, pero pronto sintió una presencia molesta detrás de él. El cachorro lo seguía.

- ¡Waw! – dijo el chico rodeándolo, al tiempo que lo miraba de pies a cabeza - ¡Gracias por salvarme! -

- Déjame en paz. – murmuro Tsume frío y desafiante, pero el cachorro no se inmuto.

- Me llamo Toboe. – otra sonrisa - ¿Tu cómo te llamas? – inquirió escudriñando los ojos dorados detrás de los anteojos. Tsume no respondió. Se limitó a observarlo de nuevo. Hasta su forma de vestir era muy similar a la de Tani.

«_¡Argh¡Basta, Tsume! Este chico no es Tani... ¡Tani esta muerta!» _resonó el frío pensamiento en su mente

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el de pelo carmesí, otra vez recibiendo silencio – No... No sabía que había otros lobos en la ciudad... ¿Estas solo? -

¿Es que acaso este chico no entendía que no quería nada con él? Tsume se estaba empezando a enojar y eso, en ninguna circunstancia era bueno...

- ¿No me oíste? – susurró, parando en seco. El cachorro intentó tocarle el hombro, pero Tsume lo apartó de un empujón - ¡No me toques! – y salió corriendo, dejando al chico muy confundido y solo.

Tsume corrió todo lo que podía. Quería llegar a la guarida y ver a Tani...

Ya era de noche cuando el lobo gris llegó al edificio abandonado que le servía de guarida. Saltó desde el tronco de un árbol hasta un balcón, para así internarse en el oscuro interior por una ventana rota. Todo el edificio estaba en malas condiciones... Tenía hoyos en el techo, las paredes y el piso... La pintura estaba descascarada y no había más que grandes trozos de concreto en el interior.

Recorrió las estancias de memoria, casi con los ojos cerrados. Sus pies lo guiaban solos. Sabían a donde ir. Giró en una esquina del corredor desecho y paro en seco frente a una puerta. Levantó una de sus manos y la apoyó en la madera. Estaba fría.

_«Tani...» _pensó y empujó la puerta, cerrándola de inmediato detrás de él.

Dentro de la habitación, corría un viento helado. Las paredes, el techo y sobre todo el piso estaban llenos de escarcha, que crujía sonoramente a cada paso del lobo. Las ventanas estaban selladas con madera, no dejando que ni la luz de la luna entrara en la habitación. En cada esquina, apilados y funcionando a la máxima potencia, había más de veinte congeladores en total... El propio Tsume los había mandado robar e instalar, claro que nadie en la banda entendía para que los quería, ni porque pasaba todas las noches en esa habitación helada.

Camino hasta la cama, en el centro de la habitación, dejando el recorrido marcado con sus huellas en la nieve... Se sentó junto a ella y la observó durante unos minutos. Había tenido razón. La belleza de Tani se había conservado por el frío. Su piel estaba muchísimo más blanca que antes, pero seguía siendo muy suave al tacto. Su cabello seguía brillando, aunque ahora el color sangre era un poco más siniestro que antes. Lo único que Tsume no podía ver, eran sus ojos. Las orbes caramelo se mantenían cerradas desde la última vez que Tani le hablara.

- Tani... – le susurro al cuerpo frío – Te extraño. – siguió con un hilo de voz, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

- Entonces... ¿Sabes dónde está el líder de Luna Llena? – preguntó un humano con uniforme.

En la habitación, casi oscura, había una mesa y una silla, en la cual estaba sentado uno de los compañeros de Tsume. El otro hombre, de uniforme, no dejaba de preguntarle por Tsume, sin conseguir nada.

**»»»«««**

- Mira... Te lo dejaré fácil. Si nos dices donde encontrar a ese bastardo, te dejaremos a ti y a los otros en paz. ¿Qué te parece? – ofreció el policía, cansado del silencio.

El joven sentado a la mesa levantó la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero su voz no dio muestras de esa debilidad.

- Me... parece... bien. -

Lejos de allí, un grupo de chicos huía por las alcantarillas.

- Entonces¿Cómo es que te llamas pequeño? – pregunto un pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a un chico bajo y de pelo carmesí.

- Toboe. – respondió y frunciendo el entrecejo lo corrigió – Y no soy pequeño. -

- Si, si... Perdón. – se disculpó – Yo soy Hige. Y él – señaló al chico morocho de ojos azules que iba al frente de la caravana – es Kiba. -

- Y... ¿Adonde van? – preguntó Toboe. Después de todo había sido casualidad que él terminara con ellos. Lo ayudaron a huir de un cazador, después de que una chica humana lo viera en su forma verdadera. Claro que todo había sido por culpa de él. Creyó que podía confiar en esa humana, pero al parecer, no todos los humanos confiaban en los lobos.

- Rakuen (paraíso) – indicó Kiba, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

- ¿Rakuen? – repitió el pequeño. Sus ojos caramelo se iluminaron - ¿Puedo ir? -

- ¡Claro¿Por qué no? – dijo Hige con una gran sonrisa – Después de todo... ¡Mientras más, mejor! – y le revolvió los cabellos al más joven.

- Por aquí... – señaló Kiba. Debían de subir una escalera para salir de nuevo a las calles. Una vez afuera, Kiba inquirió – Hige... ¿Por dónde se sale de aquí?

- Bueno... La policía ya debe de saber de nosotros, así que no vale la pena intentar burlar la seguridad asiéndonos pasar por humanos... Creo que lo mejor es saltar la muralla. – apuntó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos entonces. – y Kiba se disponía a salir corriendo con Hige, pero el pequeño los detuvo.

- Esperen... Hay... Hay otro lobo en la ciudad. – dijo mirando de reojo a Kiba.

- ¿Otro lobo¿De verdad? – preguntó Hige entusiasmado, mientras Toboe asentía.

- Dime. – empezó Kiba mirando al cachorro, quien no mantuvo el contacto – ¿Ese lobo tenía pelaje gris y una cicatriz? – Toboe asintió.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Hige sorprendido. Hacía años que Hige vivía en la ciudad y creyó que si hubiera un lobo allí, él tendría que conocerlo. Kiba en cambió, hacia poco más de una semana que llegara al domo. Ese lobo albino, Kiba, si que sorprendía al pelirrojo.

- Él no va a querer venir... – Kiba les dio la espalda – Renunció a eso hace mucho tiempo. – y de nuevo intentó correr, pero el cachorro interrumpió otra vez.

- Espera... Yo... Puedo convencerlo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. – suplicó.

- No perdemos nada con esperar hasta la noche. – lo apoyó Hige – Es más... Mejor salgamos cuando oscurezca¿Qué te parece, Kiba? – y puso su clásica sonrisa.

- Esta bien. Inténtalo. – permitió el lobo albino.

- Gracias. – y Toboe salió corriendo.

**»»»«««**

Tsume se había quedado dormido sobre el cuerpo de Tani. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero su instinto le decía que ya era de noche, aún cuando no podía ver por las ventanas tapiadas. Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando oyó un sonido desde afuera de la habitación.

«Idiotas.» pensó creyendo que se trataba de los ex-miembros de su banda de delincuentes. Se puso de pie y con el mayor de los silencios salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Caminó pegado a la pared, sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta toparse con una sombra.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, cachorro? – preguntó Tsume al reconocer la silueta de Toboe.

- ¡Ah! Te estaba buscando. – explicó acercándose a él – Me encontré con otros dos lobos y... Vamos a salir de la ciudad esta noche y... Creí que tal vez... – dijo bajando la mirada – Tal vez tú... Querrías venir. – concluyó sonrojado.

Tsume miró al pequeño durante unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Porqué viniste a buscarme? – preguntó el de ojos dorados, cruzándose de brazos – Ni siquiera sabes como me llamo. – aseguró.

- Eso no importa... aunque... Me gustaría saberlo. – dijo en tono ilusionado, levantando la mirada hacia Tsume.

Un leve rayo de luz plateada, se coló por el techo, iluminando el rostro del cacharro, junto con sus ojos caramelo. En ese momento, Tsume se dejó llevar, creyendo con todas sus fuerzas que estaba de nuevo frente a Tani.

- Tsume. – respondió medio ido, pero recuperando rápidamente la cordura, continuó – Y no. No quiero ir. – respondió secamente – Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, vete. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. – concluyó, dándole la espalda.

Toboe se quedó estático, viendo como el lobo gris se perdía entre las sombras, entrando en una habitación. Lo llamo algunas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Rindiéndose finalmente, decidió volver con Kiba y Hige y decirles que se quedaría en el domo.

Dentro de la habitación, Tsume volvió a acercarse a Tani. Acarició su rostro y comenzó a hablarle de nuevo.

- Ese cachorro me confunde Tani... – comenzó, acariciándole el pelo - Es... Igual a ti. – le explicó – Pero... Por mucho que yo lo desee... – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – Tú... Tú no eres él. – y se quedó dormido.

**»»»«««**

Toboe caminaba pesadamente. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en el suelo. Los callejones por los que caminaba estaban tenuemente iluminados, por los que no corría peligro de que alguien lo viera.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una intersección por donde muchísimas camionetas color negro estaban circulando. Los humanos las señalaban y parecían muy alegres.

- ¿Has visto? – cuchicheaba una mujer – Todo este movimiento policial para capturar a un solo hombre. -

- Sí, sí... – le respondió otra – Pero es para capturar al líder de Luna Llena... – aseguró – Es un asesino de policías. Por eso quieren asegurarse de atraparlo. -

- Querrás decir, asegurarse de matarlo¿no? – le respondió la otra con una risita.

Toboe no podía creer lo que oía. Sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Iban a... ¡Iban a matar a Tsume!

«¿Qué...¿Qué puedo hacer...? Ah... Kiba y Hige.» y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía en busca de los dos lobos.

**»»»«««**

- El pequeño tarda mucho¿no lo crees? – preguntó Hige en voz alta por sexta vez, mirando por la cornisa de la terraza en la que estaban.

Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Kiba quien no le respondió.

- Yo trato de sacar un poco de conversación y tú ni siquiera te dignas a contestarme. – se quejó el pelirrojo.

El albino siguió sin contestarle.

- ¡KIBA! – le gritó, cansado del silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió el lobo blanco con tono enfadado.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Hige – Creí que te habías muerto en la espera. – agregó en tono mordaz.

Kiba solo suspiro pesadamente, poniéndose de pie.

- Allá viene. –y señaló con la mirada una tenue figura que saltaba de techo en techo en dirección a ellos. Era Toboe y venía solo.

- Parece que no pudo convencerlo¿eh? – sugirió Hige antes de que el cachorro llegara frente a ellos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kiba, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Dijo que no. – respondió Toboe entre jadeos de cansancio – Pero... La policía. – agregó.

- ¿Te vieron? – urgió Hige, pero Toboe negó con la cabeza.

- Me crucé con varios vehículos... Son cientos de policías... ¡Y van tras Tsume! – terminó.

- ¿Te refieres al lobo? – preguntó Hige y el cachorro asintió.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – le preguntó Kiba con rostro serio - ¿Quieres que lo ayudemos? Él ya dijo que no quería venir con nosotros... -

- Pero... Él... Kiba... – comenzó a tartamudear el de pelaje carmín.

- Oye, Kiba... Aunque aya dicho que no, es un lobo también... ¿Vamos a dejarlo solo? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kiba se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía estarlo meditando. Después de varios minutos de incertidumbre, por fin respondió.

- Vamos. –

**»»»«««**

Tsume comenzó a despertarse. El ruido de las sirenas de policía lo estaba aturdiendo.

- ¿Qué mierda...? – masculló enojado, levantándose. Su mano en el picaporte cuando escuchó unos gritos.

- ¡TSUMEEEE¡TSUMEEEE! – se oía el aullido de Toboe resonando entre las descascaradas paredes del edificio que le servía de escondite al lobo gris.

Tsume bufó, pensando que ese cachorro volvía a molestarlo. Le dio un beso en la frente a Tani y le susurró un «Ahora vuelvo» y salió despacio de la habitación, quedándose con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, esperando al maldito cachorro.

- ¡Ah¡Tsume! – Toboe giró en la esquina y su rostro se iluminó al ver al lobo gris - ¡Kiba¡Hige¡Lo encontré! – gritó, alertando a Tsume de la presencia de los otros dos lobos.

Una vez aparecieran el pelirrojo y el albino, Toboe se acercó a Tsume, quién le gruño.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora cachorro! – le gritó, enseñándole los dientes. Toboe bajo la mirada.

- ¡Hey¡Tranquilízate! – casi le ordeno Hige, enfadado – Toboe solo quería advertirte que la policía viene a capturarte. – aclaró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el lobo gris.

- ¡Ya me oíste, lobo delincuente! – repitió el pelirrojo – Parece que tus amigos humanos te traicionaron y ahora la policía viene por ti. – agregó con un mohín – Así que si me permites darte una sugerencia, será mejor que te vayas lo más lejos que puedas de aquí... -

Tsume miró al lobo pelirrojo, luego al albino y por último al cachorro... No podía ser. ¿Traicionado por humanos? Imposible...

- Es mentira. – dijo convencido y Toboe lo miró – Están tratando de engañarme para que los siga en esa loca búsqueda de Rakuen. -

- No es mentira Tsume. – aseguró el cachorro – Por favor, ven con nosotros. ¡Si te quedas te mataran! – urgió, con la voz en vilo.

- No puedo irme. – y se recargó aún más sobre la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes abandonar? – preguntó Kiba, acercándosele - ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu vida? – continuó.

Tsume miró a Toboe instintivamente, aunque no supo en el momento por que lo hizo.

- Por favor, Tsume. – volvió a pedir Toboe.

¿Porqué le importaba tanto? Apenas y lo conocía. ¿Porqué?

- ¿Porqué te importa tanto? – espetó Hige al cachorro que simplemente respondió:

- Él no me conocía... Y me salvó. -

**»»»«««**

Los policías entraron de a decenas en el edificio diezmado. Con sus escopetas y armas desenfundadas, apuntándole a todo lo que se movía aseguraron el primer y segundo piso. Los que bajaron de los aviones al techo aseguraron el quinto y el cuarto piso. Solo quedaba el piso central. Dos escuadrones se movilizaron en silencio, revisando habitación por habitación, hasta que solo quedó una.

- Diez cuatro¿Me copian? -

- Copiado, diez cuatro. ¿Encontraron al sospechoso? Repito¿Encontraron al sospechoso? -

- Negativo, diez cuatro. Pero encontramos un cuerpo. Repito: encontramos un cuerpo... -

**»»»«««**

Muy lejos ya del domo, cuatro figuras negras se entreveían en medio de la nieve.

Un lobo blanco, de ojos dorados dirigía la caravana y era seguido muy de cerca por un gran lobo pelirrojo de ojos carmín y collar negro. Un poco más atrás, un cachorro carmín de ojos color caramelo y junto a él, un lobo gris, de ojos dorados.

Corrían siguiendo el rastro de la luna llena.

_Tani... hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ti... _

_Hemos recorrido muchísimos kilómetros ya... Aún no hay señales de que estemos más cerca... El camino es tan largo y he pensado en rendirme más de una vez... ¿Nh¿Porqué no lo he hecho? Je... Fácil. Es por Toboe. Ese cachorro... _

_Cada vez que estoy por darme por vencido, lo miro y... No solo físicamente es parecido a ti... la forma en que me reclama cuando hago alguna estupidez... La forma en la que siento que es mi responsabilidad protegerlo... Siento que... De alguna extraña manera... Estás en él... _

_Tani... Aquella noche... Cuando te bese... te prometí que encontraría la manera._

_Bueno... La encontré._

_Es Toboe._

* * *

"Wolf's Rain" © Mobumoto Keiko & Bones, 2003

"Luna Llena" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
